bfbfdi3fandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Battle For Dream Island 3
Battle For Battle for Dream Island 3, otherwise known as BFBFDI3, is the second season of Battle For Dream Island 3. It features 13 returning contestants from BFDI3, along with 16 new contestants (5 from the first debut of season 1,another 5 from the second debut of season 1, and 5 others), which were voted onto the show by the viewers. Also, unlike the last season, the show is hosted by 3 different hosts, they are Green Announcer, Another Namey Announcer, and the new assistant MePad Pro 2018, instead of just the Green Announcer and Another Namey Announcer who hosted Season 1.TBA Overview This season involved 28 inanimate objects (13 veterans, 16 rookies) that were voted by the viewers to compete for another Dream Island. The contestants are divided up into 4 teams of 7. Contests are chosen by the host, and the winning teams gets immunity, while the losing team is up for elimination. The viewers vote by voting in polls. The contestant with the most votes is eliminated and sent to the Locker of Losers, which is itself located in the Box of Darkness and a powerful dome. Contestants Returning contestants * Green Basketball - 10 votes * Another Namey - 9 votes * Yellow Pen - 9 votes * Seven - 8 votes * Firey David - 7 votes * Rainbow Cake - 7 votes * Weegee - 7 votes * Yoyle Cake - 7 votes * Giant D - 6 votes * Rubki's Cube - 6 votes * Enderman - 5 votes* * Giant Firey - 5 votes* * Black Football - 3 votes* Debuting contestants * Winner - 19 votes * DS - 11 votes * Key - 10 votes * Nyan Cat - 10 votes * Cake Pop - 9 votes * Airhorn - 8 votes * Candy Cane - 8 votes * Christmas Firey - 8 votes * Robot Tree - 8 votes * Blue Match - 7 votes * Spring - 7 votes * Sprite - 7 votes * Rainbow Rocky - 6 votes * Rainbow Spongy - 6 votes * Ninja Woody - Joined differently* *=were chosen to join the show Non-returning contestants A Bold name means that this contestant originally competed in the first season. * Bullet Bill - 6 votes * Camera - 6 votes * Housey - 6 votes * iPhone - 6 votes * Pinball Machine - 6 votes * Pink Snowball - 6 votes * Solar System - 6 votes * Companion Cube - 5 votes * Diamond - 5 votes * Giant I - 5 votes * Triangle - 5 votes * Bob-Bomb - 4 votes * Cupcake - 4 votes * Disco Ball - 4 votes * Keyboard Cat - 4 votes * Non Slip Shoes So Ha - 4 votes * Rainbow Pin - 4 votes * Bowling Ball - 3 votes * Cheese Orb - 3 votes * Crayon - 3 votes * Creeper - 3 votes * Yoyle Cupcake - 3 votes * Boomerang - 2 votes * Ender Rocky - 2 votes * Hourglass - 2 votes * Microphone - 2 votes * Space Core - 2 votes * Tombstone - 2 votes * Gun - 1 vote * Kingda Ka - 1 vote * Typewriter - 1 vote * Evil Biscuit - 0 votes * Evil David - 0 votes * Spider - 0 votes * Steve - 0 votes Category:Series